


Thou Shalt Wake In My Arms

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected this. He never expected to be the person she came to for comfort and he certainly never expected his mother’s old lullaby to sooth her the way it did him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Shalt Wake In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the **[What Is And What Never Should Be](What%20Is%20And%20What%20Never%20Should%20Be%20)** Series.

Stiles hummed the tune softly, his fingers sliding carefully through the waves of strawberry blonde that were strew out against his chest. Ever since Lydia started remembering what she’d seen in Eichen house with Dr. Valack she’d been ending up in his bed at night, shaken with nightmares. But right now, right now she looked peaceful.

He shifted his head on the pillow and glanced down at the woman wrapped in his arms, her chest rising and falling in an even pattern. Stiles smiled slightly. He wasn’t sure how this became their thing. How the song his mother used to sing to him at night when he was a child comforted her enough to keep the demons at bay. Or how a single nightmare and one night of comforting had turn into nearly an everyday thing.

If he was being honest, he didn’t actually care. All he cared about was that the girl that he loved was in his arms. She was okay, and she trusted him enough to let her guard down with him there. Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her shift beside him.

He glanced back down on her and watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly until sleep addled eyes were blinking up at him. Stiles smile and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. “Hey,” he said softly, “Everything okay?” He asked worry creasing his brow.

Lydia nodded her head as she pressed herself into his side. “Yeah…it’s not so bad now.” She replied as she rested a hand on his chest. Being with Stiles always made the nightmares stop. It made her focus on what was real, which allowed her to distinguish what in her nightmares came from Dr. Valack and what her imagination created on her own.

Stiles tilted his head and pressed a kiss against her hair, “I’m glad,” he hesitated for a second, “I hate to ask, but did you remember anything knew?” He asked softly.

Lydia’s grip tightened on him and she frowned. “I just keep seeing Allison, but something isn’t quite right about her. I see her, but I don’t _feel_ her.” She admitted not sure she was explaining it right. “I think,” she paused swallowing hard, “I think whatever is coming for the pack, the death that I feel…I think it’s  _her_.” She whispered. 

“I think the reason I repressed everything is because the warning was telling me that  _Allison_  was coming for us. But that can’t be right…It’s Allison.” She whispered, her chest aching at the thought of her best friend.

Stiles felt Lydia tense beside him and he tightened his arm around her. “I don’t know,” he said honestly, “But we’ll figure it out. Deaton and Derek are already looking into things. I promise things will be okay and as soon as we know more we’ll tell the rest of the pack.” He added knowing she was feeling some anxiety about that.

Lydia nodded and let her eyes fall shut. When she heard Stiles start humming again the tension slid from her body and she melted into him. “Okay,” she said softly. “Hey Stiles.”

“Hmm?” He asked shifting his head again to glance down on her as he let himself relax into the bed.

“What’s that song you’re always humming?” She inquired, “I like it.” She explained as she brushed a hand over his chest.

Stiles smiled. “Brahms Lullaby.” He replied just as softly. “My mom used to sing it to me when I was little before she put me to bed.”

Lydia’s chest tightened at his words and she gripped him a bit tighter, “Do you remember the words?” She asked curiously.

Stiles was silent for a minute. Before speaking softly attempting to carry a tune. “Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight. With lilies be spread is baby’s wee bed Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed. Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed.”

Stiles paused briefly to take a breath before continuing, “Lullaby and good night, with mother’s delight. Bright angels around my darling may stand. They will guard thee from harm, thou shalt wake in my arms. They will guard thee from harm; thou shalt wake in my arms.” He finished.

Lydia curled up around him and smiled, “I like it.” She whispered. “Thanks for being here Stiles.”

Stiles swallowed hard and nodded. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” He told her and it was the truth. They figure this out together and until then he’d make sure that nothing took Lydia away from him again.


End file.
